The blockchain network, also known as the distributed ledger network, is characterized by decentralization, openness, and transparency. A blockchain network comprises blockchain nodes each capable of initiating a transaction request and participating in consensus verification on a transaction request. All blockchain nodes are synchronized with the blockchain.
An existing method to process a transaction request is as follows: with respect to a transaction, a blockchain node that participates in this transaction broadcasts a transaction request for this transaction to all consensus nodes (blockchain nodes in charge of consensus verification) in the blockchain network, the transaction request comprising transaction data of this transaction. The transaction data is saved into the blockchain after the transaction data passes consensus verification by all the consensus nodes.
However, since all the consensus nodes can synchronize with the blockchain to obtain transaction data of each transaction stored on the blockchain, it easily leads to leakage of the privacy of some blockchain nodes participating in transactions and that is comprised in the transaction data. Moreover, even if the transaction data stored on a blockchain are encrypted, there is still a risk that the encrypted transaction data can be decrypted.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the technical problem of how to design a method for verifying a transaction request, such that there is no risk for privacy breach of a blockchain node participating in the transaction.